1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a indoor/outdoor grill and fry cooker and, more particularly, pertains to grilling and frying, indoors or outdoors, with a superior and universal cooking unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grills and fryers and other cookers of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, grills and fryers and other cookers of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of grilling and frying and otherwise cooking by various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses Tescula in U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,654.
Potvin U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,431.
Rabay U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,559.
Cianciola U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,252.
Lastly, Leighton U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,083.
In this respect, the indoor/outdoor grill and fry cooker according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of grilling and frying, indoors or outdoors, with a superior and universal cooking unit.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved indoor/outdoor grill and fry cooker which can be used for grilling and frying, indoors or outdoors, with a superior and universal cooking unit. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.